


True Pacifist

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Death, Forgiveness, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	True Pacifist

Your soul is hanging on by a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of what hope you once had.

Your soul is hanging onto pure determination.

You see only one option.

You reach out your hand to Asriel.

He whimpers, telling you his fear. His shoulders shake.

You reach your hand out further toward him.

He begins to speak, but cannot continue with the sobs that wrack his body.

You take his hand.

For a moment, everything is blinding white, but it soon fades. 

Asriel stands before you. He is a child once again.

And he is crying.

He tells you of his sorrow.

He makes a joke at his own expense.

He uses the name that everyone has used for you since you entered the Underground, but he seems to know that it is not your real name. He asks you for it.

“Frisk? That’s . . . a nice name.”

He tells you that he has not felt the way he does for a long time.

He tells you that he had no soul.

He tells you that he can feel compassion once again.

He tells you that he can also feel everyone else’s compassion.

For one another.

For you.

He tells you that monsters are weird.

He tells you that you are loved.

He pauses.

He says that he understands if what he did was unforgivable.

That he understands if you hate him.

That he acted horribly.

That he hurt you.

That he hurt many others.

That there is no excuse for his actions.

You forgive him anyway.

He looks at you, confused.

He jokes again.

He says that even if he is forgiven, he cannot stay the way he is.

That the least he can do is to give them back.

That the least he can do is to set them free.

That the least he can do is to return them.

To return them to their original state.

You know that this will mean his death.

He tells you that he must do something first.

He says that he can feel that everyone within him wants the same thing.

He says that it is time for monsters to finally be free.

He raises his arms and lifts himself off the ground. Thousands of souls come forth from his body, flying around. The souls of all of your friends, all of the other monsters in the Underground, even the ones that you never met. The souls of all of the humans on the surface. The souls of everyone in the timeline.

And everything goes blinding white again.

The barrier is destroyed.

He slowly comes back down to the ground. He turns to face you.

He tells you that he must go.

He tells you that now that he has given up everyone’s souls, that he cannot continue to exist in his current form.

He tells you that he will soon return into a flower.

You know that this means that Flowey will return, and Asriel will cease to exist.

He is the one who says it.

He tells you that he will stop being able to feel love.

He is on the verge of tears.

He tells you that it is best if you simply forget him.

That you should simply be with those who love you.

You step forward and huge him.

A simple gesture of love while he can still feel it.

He hugs you back.

He cries into you.

You gently pat his back.

He tells you that he does not want to let go.

He tells you this through tears and sobs.

His arms fall to his sides. 

You let him go and step back.

He wipes his eyes.

He tells you that you will do a great job.

He tells you that no matter what, everyone will be there for you.

You assume that this means he will be there for you, too, even if he cannot talk to you.

Like the snowman, you will carry a piece of him with you.

He will live on in your heart.

You promise that.

You do not know who you are making this promise to, but you promise it just the same.

He tells you that his time is running out.

He says goodbye.

He walks away.

He stops.

He turns around.

He tells you to take care of Mom and Dad.

You know that he means Toriel and Asgore.

You notice that his name is a combination of theirs.

He turns around again and continues on.

Everything fades to blinding white.

Then to endless black.

You can hear someone calling out to you.

It is Toriel.

You open your eyes.

You are surrounded by your friends.

You are surrounded by those who care for you.

You are filled, not only with Determination, but with love.

You understand what Sans meant when he said what he did what feels like a lifetime ago.

 

Your journey is at its end at long last.


End file.
